Sudoku (Randomouscrap98 Version)
Hey, it's Sudoku for Petit Computer! Play almost 400 puzzles across 4 difficulties. Uses your own handwriting to determine the numbers, so you don't have to draw them any particular way. You can place notes to help you solve puzzles, and you can save up to 4 puzzles at a time (one for each difficulty). Get add-on puzzle packs to play even more Sudoku! Please note: this game does not teach you how to play sudoku. This website is a really good resource if you're trying to learn, and is useful even for experienced players: http://www.sudokudragon.com/sudoku.htm. A word of caution: The puzzles included in the default program might be a bit harder than you're used to (maybe). These were made with an old generator, and the generator graded puzzles a little differently than how Sudoku is normally graded. WARNING: If you are updating your Sudoku to a newer version, DO NOT scan the puzzle file. This will erase your save data! Instructions Startup instructions When you first start the game, it will not find the file "DRAWNUMS". This is OK, as it will take you through the steps to create this file. This file will store the information for your personal handwritten numbers. After you have stored your handwritten numbers, the game is ready to start. Note: If you write with your left hand, go immediately to the "Options" menu, then go to "General", then go to "Lefty". Unfortunately for this version, you'll have to rewrite your numbers. In future versions (if there are any), you'll be able to choose Lefty mode from the start. Gameplay Instructions *Tap on a cell to zoom in *Draw a large number to fill in the cell. *Draw a small number to set a note. You cannot set notes when there is already an answer in the cell. *Draw a big 0 (zero) to erase everything in the cell. *Draw a little 0 (zero) to erase a particular note. *Tap on one of the surrounding cells to travel around the board. You can also use the directional pad (or the ABXY buttons in Lefty mode). *Press L or R to zoom back out. This can be changed to be any button from the "Options" menu. Please note that using the "any button to zoom out" option will disable the use of the directional pad to traverse the board. *When the board is correctly filled, you've won the game. The game will not end until you zoom out. *If you need to quit in the middle of the game, just press the "Quit" button at the bottom of the screen. You can choose to save your game, or simply exit without saving. *The box of numbers on the upper screen (where the title is) shows which numbers still need to be completed. When you complete all of a number, the box is grayed out here. If you have too many of a particular number (you've made a mistake), it shows up red. Puzzle List Info The list of puzzles is color coded to show which puzzles have been completed and which puzzle is paused (if any). If you are color blind and cannot discern these colors, please let me know and I'll try to find a way to make it apparent which puzzles are complete or paused. *Blue puzzles have never been completed *Green puzzles have been completed at least once *Yellow puzzles are paused (saved) puzzles Press the red X button at the bottom right to exit the puzzle list. Handwriting Recognition Your numbers don't have to look like anything in particular; in fact, you can draw almost anything you like (as long as it's one stroke). For instance, if the system is having a hard time distinguishing 0 from 6, you can redraw the 0 to be a slash or a squiggle; whatever makes sense as a "delete" symbol for you. Same for the other numbers; if you would like to shortcut a hard to draw number, you can draw anything you like instead, as long as it's sufficiently different from your other numbers. Just go to Options -> Draw One to make the program learn a new drawing for a particular number. Add-Ons You can apply different puzzle packs at any time using the Add-On system. This allows you to substitute the original Sudoku puzzles for a different set of puzzles. Your progress will not be lost if you switch puzzle packs; you can switch back and forth between them at any time, and your completion/save game info will be kept for each puzzle set. To apply a new puzzle pack, download the QRs for the pack you want, then go to "Add-Ons" on the Sudoku main menu. Type in the add-on name (the name in parenthesis on the QR sheet that you downloaded from), and the current puzzles will be replaced with the add-on puzzles. You can switch back to the default puzzles at any time by typing in "SUDOKU" as the add-on name. Please let me know if you have any problems with Add-Ons. Video Changelog The QR sheet tells you when each resource was updated, so if your current version is greater than or equal to the version specified for the resource, you don't need to redownload it. "New" means the resource is brand-new for this version. Version 1.3.1 *Keyboard input can now be accepted with any button except start and select *Number of completed puzzles is now tracked (starts at 0, sorry) Version 1.3 *Created the "Add-on" system so you can have more puzzles. Version 1.2 *Added "Quicktap" option to make note making go faster *Added colored themes to the "General" options menu Version 1.1 *Added pen colors (blue, green, or purple) *Changed menus around *Made start button the same as pressing "Quit" during a game. *Added extra information to the upper screen to show which numbers you've completed *Changed sprite for note 6 and 9 to be more readable. Version 1.0 *Initial Release Future Plans *Feature requests. Download Please middle click the image to view full size. If you cannot middle click, click the image, then select "See full size image" up at the top left. If you are downloading for the first time, just download everything. Add-Ons (Extra Puzzle Packs) *Super Easy Add-On (SEASY) *Many Medium Add-On (MEDIUM) *May be easier than the normal Medium *More Hard Add-on (HARD) *Extreme (EXTREME) *REALLY REALLY HARD *17 clue puzzles (MINIMUM) *Could be any difficulty Notes If you want to know how the handwriting recognition works, check out this page: Number Recognition Tutorial I'm open for suggestions (in fact, I'd love to see some), so please feel free to ask for features in the comment section. Please don't get discouraged if I decide not to add your feature though; there may be performance issues involved with it, or I may not agree with the feature. Please feel free to use any portion of this code in your own programs, as long as you don't claim to have written it yourself. Feel free to include the whole program in whatever program package you might want to make. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Puzzle